


隐秘之爱

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	隐秘之爱

《隐秘之爱》

 

本篇ABO设定：

1.Omega一年会经历一次发情期，每次维持2-5天不等；Alpha能够标记多个Omega，而一个Omega只能被标记一次，并且以后只会对标记自己的Alpha发情。

2.Alpha和Omega的数量都极为稀少，主流社会由Beta构成。

3\. 尽管发情期中的Omega会丧失部分理性、沉浸在情欲中，不能拒绝被标记，但Alpha可以留有不标记的理性，不会轻易去标记Omega（比如咬腺体和将结卡入Omega体内），这其中一部分原因是人类的进化使得人类有所脱离信息素的控制；另一部分原因则是近代人们对性别平等的重视与呼吁，政府对占有极少数比例的Alpha进行管制，绝大部分Alpha都在性别觉醒之后植入‘疫苗’，使他们在面对Omega的发情期时能保有更多的理性，不被信息素所操纵而做出后悔莫及的事（这个时候如果还强行进入或标记Omega，便可列入到犯罪中）。

4.男性Omega发情或者产生情欲时，会将穴内的生殖腔打开，并产生润滑的液体。

 

>>>>>

电视里正播放着某个综艺节目，嘉宾与主持之间的互动充满了欢声笑语。

在这样的气氛下，他把临也的上身按在茶几上，迫使临也双膝跪在地上，挺腰向前突刺进了这副诱人的躯体。

【啊……哈啊……好痛……好痛……】

没有完全的扩张就进入，即使对象是Omega也会感到疼痛，临也趴在玻璃茶几上，喘息着痛呼道。

眼睛被白色的绷带一层层蒙着。

绷带是他在医药箱里找到的，当临也从外面回到家时，早就守候在这里的他捂住了刚进家门的临也的嘴巴，使其无法发出求救声，接着抱拖着来到了客厅，用绷带缠绕着遮住那双漂亮的眼睛，将那副身体压在茶几上，大手伸进深色T恤里肆意抚摸着，在小小的乳尖上又搓又揉，在对方的惊喘声中扒下了细腰上的裤子。

手指戳入穴内随意地搅动了两下，由于刚刚对身体肌肤的爱抚，顺利让对方有了一些不可阻挡的做爱欲望——他是算着这个人的发情期潜入这个公寓的——生殖腔打开，穴内涌出了一些淫水来。

下体胀痛得要命，天知道他等这一刻已经等了多久，在对方没回来之前就幻想了无数遍挺入对方身体疯狂做爱的场景，想得到这个人想到发疯，不再考虑其它，他很快就将自己昂扬的性器抵在了那个跟随着情欲微微颤动着的穴口，被他困住双手的人马上就知道即将发生什么，扭动着腰躲着他的性器，那反而更显得妖娆，在对方的惊叫声中，他插了进去。

【不要！快退出去！】

已经插进去了，不知道这个人还在坚持什么，好好享受不就好了。将性器抽出一半后又猛地挺进，对方被他顶的叫了一声，拔高的不知所措的声音真惹人爱怜。

【你是谁！闯入这里……啊……我绝饶……嗯啊……饶不了你！】

电视还在放着，里面对着主持人奇怪的提问也能游刃有余的超人气偶像有着一张姣好的面庞，和被他拖进客厅里强行进入的人样貌相同。

也有着同样的声音。

这是一个让无数人心动和朝思暮想的家伙。

【为什么要对我……做这种事……不要！好痛！】

看来是已经放弃了啊，已经接受了被闯入到自己家中的跟踪狂强奸的事实，才会发出‘为什么’这种无用的质问。兴奋起来的他更加用力地挺入着，撞得对方的腰都颤抖了起来。Omega自身机制所产出的越来越多的润滑液体从穴口里溢出，让他的抽插更加顺利。

可爱的Omega，要不是他每天每天都紧紧地跟在这个人的‘身边’，知道这个人的全部，恐怕也会像所有其他人那样被蒙骗过去吧，误以为这个人只是一个Beta，而不会知道其实超人气偶像折原临也是一个可人的Omega。

那么正好，就让身为Alpha的自己满足这个可爱的家伙今年的发情期吧。

他俯身捏住了趴在茶几上低声喘息着的临也的下巴，偶像总是会控制自己的体重，所以那瘦尖的下巴也就显得格外小巧精致，他充满怜爱地含住那同样小巧的耳垂舔吮了两下，然后在临也的耳边低声说道——

【谁让你总是在镜头下表现得那么诱人？是你勾引我的错。】

说罢，故意将腰往下挺了挺，那个角度刚好可以摩擦到身下人的前列腺。

身下人的喉咙里发出了被顶到敏感点的诱惑呻吟声，穴口不自觉地缩紧了些，真是要命的一击，差点因此而缴械的他忍住了，继续慢慢地攻击着那一点，直到身下的那具躯体开始渐渐发热，染上情欲的色彩。

甜美的发情信息素包围着他们，又和他的Alpha信息素交融了起来。

你看，就算被不认识的男人强奸，Omega还是没办法抵过发情期的情潮，他轻笑了两声，抬起临也的下巴。

【电视里的你还在故作单纯地说着一些可爱的话，没想到私底下却是这副淫乱的模样。】

一边说着一边继续在温热潮湿的穴内搅弄。

【是不是平时也用自己的身体去取悦那些制作人以换取工作呢？】

【我没有……啊！慢、慢点……求求你……】

双手被他牢牢地困在背后，脸颊贴在冰凉的茶几表面上的临也呜咽了起来，热气在玻璃上凝结成了细小水珠。

也是，这位广受欢迎的偶像也才19岁而已，还是未完全成年的年纪，遇到了这种事情，当然会吓到哭出来。

不过这样只会更让他充满兴致，他拉住了临也两边的胳膊，向后拽着，两人的下身便更加贴紧到一起。

【好……好深……不要……】

可是内壁却滑下了更多的淫水，明明就很满意。

他将临也的胳膊继续往后拉着，让临也立起上半身来，向后坐在自己跪坐着的双腿上，这个姿势也让对方吞入了自己全部的性器。

【啊！】

被蒙着双眼的临也仰起脖颈惊叫着。

他的手指又顺着手臂的线条来到了对方的双手处，手掌朝上地扣进了对方的指间，然后从下方往上突刺着，配合节奏用手向上抬着对方撑直的胳膊，使得对方的身体也跟着一上一下动起来。

故意没去碰这个人的性器，性器却擅自仰起了角度，下面的淫水也越来越多，在他们身体连接的地方被碰撞着，产生细密的泡沫。

【不要……好舒服……啊……】

真不愧是能够应对各种场合的全能偶像，在这种‘困境’下也能迅速适应，发情的Omega真是太美味了。

【好大……已经……被填满了……】

松开交握的手，卷起了对方的t恤，迫使对方用下巴夹住它。手指在乳尖上揉着，指尖捏住它们拖拽，还张开口在侧颈处咬下。

【好痛！不要！】

【哪边痛？】

对方先是没有回答，在他惩罚性的用力挺进到深处后，对方很快就认起输来。

【哪、哪里都痛……乳……乳头……啊……脖子……小穴……】

【舒服吗？】

【舒……舒服……】

——毕竟流出了那么多的水，连前面被放置play的性器也从顶端溢出了前列腺液。对方的呻吟声越发动听起来。

他抱起临也的腰，在性器从穴口忽然退出之后，穴口寂寞地一张一合着，他把临也扔在了后方柔软的沙发上，为了抚慰那寂寞的小穴、再次将性器挤了进去。

捉住那双因为情欲而颤抖的腿压到对方的胸前，这样便会让那可爱的穴口全部暴露在自己眼前，小穴贪婪地吞没着自己的那根，一旦拔出来就用柔嫩的穴肉挽留着，没动几下就会溢出新的液体。

【求……求你……给我更多……快点……】

完全沉浸在发情前期的情欲中，临也小声而顺从地求着他。

征服欲被激发到了极点，兴奋也是，他放弃缓慢进攻的方式转而加速抽插，淫靡的撞击声响在略显得空荡冷清的客厅里回荡，还有淫水和肉体的摩擦声混在其中，临也也不再忍耐地放声呻吟。

恨不得更快点才行，每挺入一次下次就想进入更多，抽出的部分也很多，接着再深深地插入，呻吟也被撞击得破碎不堪，身下的人无所适从地伸出双臂，在大大敞开的双腿中搂住他的后颈，指甲用力陷进了他的皮肤。

【啊……啊……要去了……】

在腹部上被忽略的性器开始颤动，并且后穴也不断缩紧时，他知道身下人已经坚持不住，便抱紧了对方，继续挺动几下之后，便将自己的性器深埋进了对方的体内，精液喷射在了敏感的内壁上，对方惊喘着，搂着他的肩背，双腿在他的腰侧痉挛，穴口也仿佛吸住他似的，不停地索要着他的全部。

射精结束之后，他们贴在一起，对方无力的腿靠在他的身侧，身体在他的胸膛下微微地颤抖，这副‘可怜’的模样足以让他的欲望再次燃起。

没过多久，他舍不得拔出的性器便再次在对方的体内胀大了。

>>>>>

对这个人的占有已经到了第二天，客厅和厨房都满是做爱的痕迹，所以又来到了卧室，除了补充水分和食物以及必要的睡眠，其他时候都在做爱，沙发上、地板上、餐桌上，甚至是厨房的流理台上，只要是能尝试的地方都尝试过了，做到一半这个可人的Omega便彻底进入了发情期，控制不住的欲潮使得对方渴求着他，有时自己张开双腿邀请他的进入。

他们在床上激烈地交合着。

眼睛上绑着的绷带早在昨天第一轮结束就取下了，对方尽管还有些不情愿，但面对情欲还是委身于他，揉搓着紧致的臀部从背后挺进的时候，对方皱着好看的眉头扭腰回身推着他，穴口却‘咬’着他不放，他便伸手向前握住对方的性器爱抚着，两人很快就沉浸在了新一轮的性爱中——

正在这个时候，卧室外面却响起了门铃声。

临也的身体猛地僵住了。

是有人来了吗，他抬头往门口看着。前面曾说过，临也是隐藏自己性别的人气偶像，如果暴露了自己真正的性别，不知道后果会糟糕成什么样子，知道临也性别的也只有屈指可数的几个人而已，他能够知情也是由于他的过分关注，他也并不想和别人分享这个秘密。

门铃还在锲而不舍地响着。

虽然不愿意和别人分享全部，但那只要不开门不就好了？

——忽然想到了有趣的事情的他拍了拍临也的臀部，将临也扶了起来。

【去应门。】

【我不要！】

临也反抗着，躲着他手的钳制。

【绝对不要！】

【听话。】

即便这样说也没有退出对方的身体，就着两人连接的姿势强迫对方的裸足踏上地面，搂着对方的腰拖着往外走去，伴随着脚步的走动，性器也在体内有了角度和插入深度的变化，对方惊慌失措地叫着，用手掰着锢住腰的硬实手臂。

【不要！快放手……啊！】

不听话就猛挺一下胯部，对方被这样的突然‘袭击’弄得膝盖弯曲，站不直身体来，因为要保持着插入的姿势所以半抱着对方，对方虚浮的足尖在地上轻轻地踩着，性爱留在体内的液体顺着大腿根往下滑去。

【可恶……可恶！我不要！】

扭动身体不配合地挣扎，下半身却还是紧密地贴合。他把对方强行带到了客厅的可视门铃前，就算对方在摇着脑袋表示反对，他还是按下了对话键。

门口站着的是一个戴着帽子的男人和一个戴着眼镜的人，他们意识到门内的人有回应之后，戴眼镜的那位便迫不及待地说起话来。

【折原，你没事吧，波江小姐说你感冒请假了！】

体内还在被顶入着性器的临也死死地捂住自己的嘴。

【咦？折原？你在吗？他不会是不在家吧，门田……】

【可是通话键不是按过了吗？】

另一个到访者回答道。

【会不会是生病太严重了没办法发声？这样的话说不定要叫矢雾小姐过来一趟了……】

【不、不要！】

听到自己经纪人会来的临也连忙叫道。

经纪人有自己公寓的钥匙，要是让她看到公寓内部的‘凄惨’景象，事情就大条了。

【原来你在啊。】

岸谷笑着说道。

【快打开门啦，我们有带慰问品过来哦。】

身体被紧紧抱着的临也无法答应这一要求，只得再次沉默了下来。

眼见着外面的人又要起疑，他凑过去，在临也的耳边小声地‘警告’道。

【不快点答话不礼貌吧？要是他们再想把你的经纪人小姐叫过来可就糟糕了。】

【……】

【快点说话啊。】

挺腰在小穴里抽插了一下，满意地听着小巧鼻腔里发出的粗重呼吸声。

【临也，听话。】

性器在对方的体内缓缓地小幅度动了起来，弄得对方不禁双手扒住了面前的墙面，张开口发出尽可能小声的喘息。

【折原？】

【我……我没事……】

光是说出正常的话就已经耗尽所有的精神力，临也的眼睛再次蒙上了一层水雾。

【感冒……会传染……你们不要进来……】

【可是……】

被抽插弄得腰也跟着颤动的临也踮起了脚尖，将呻吟拼命咽入腹中，在岸谷的疑惑声中，他再次用微弱的声音答道。

【真的没关系……谢谢……】

【不用我们带你去医院吗？】

【不用，我一个人很好……】

【那就好。】

门外的两人对视了一眼。

【既然不方便打扰的话我们就先回去了，有事一定要打电话给我们，知道了吗？】

【嗯……】

好友们离去之后，临也松了口气，但很快就又被身后的进入弄得喘息连连。

关了门铃，他握住临也的腰，这下又变成了正常强度的性爱。

【你刚刚很兴奋？】

【没、没有……】

【明明这里都跟着缩紧了，还流出了更多的水。】

一面抽插着，一面抬起对方的一条腿，将对方的身体翻转过来，面对着自己。

下身毫不懈怠地进出在温暖的穴内。

【啊……啊……】

【真淫荡，在友人面前也能不露声色地做爱，他们绝对猜不到门内的你正在被人做着这种事吧？】

【不要……不要说了……】

【被人抬高一条腿，小穴被蹂躏着，还发出了浪荡的声音。】

【啊……嗯……不要、不要……】

言语羞辱仿佛有着更大的催情效用，手中抚慰着的对方的性器一弹一跳地喷射出了浓稠的白浊，穴口也比之前更有感觉似的吸着他，从穴内深处涌出了更多的滚热液体，对方保持着这样的姿势、忽然达到了高潮。

那些液体浇在他的性器上，让他也差点射出来，他敛了敛心神，忍住了那股冲动，从而将自己快要到达顶点的性器抽出。高潮过后的对方靠着墙壁瘫坐在了地上，双目失神地看着他，也不知道注意力是否在他的身上。他双手伸到临也腋下，将其抱起了一些，然后，又将自己的性器凑到了对方的嘴边。

【张口含住。】

眼见着对方扭着头想要躲开，他便将一只脚放在对方坐在地面的两腿之间的囊袋旁。

【不听话的话就踩爆你的这个玩意儿。】

对方颤了一下，双手扶住他的性器，不情愿地张开口，小口含入了他性器的顶端，在他的催促声中，渐渐地往更深处含去，口腔内滚烫的粘膜包裹了上来。

只有对方高潮了，自己这边还没有高潮，所以不公平，也要让对方更多地服务自己。

柔软的舌头在性器顶端的周围艰难地移动着，描绘着性器的冠状沟，又退出一些，用舌尖在顶端小孔处掠过，强烈的快感窜过他的脊背，在湿热的舌面贴着他的柱体、抿嘴吮吸的时候，他忍不住双手抓住临也的发丝，将自己的性器往临也喉咙的更深处挺去。

【呜呜……】

对方发出了可怜的声音，但他都已经无法注意到了，又挺动了几下之后，他从那舒服的口中抽出性器，全部释放在了对方姣好的脸庞上。

被白浊所沾染的那张脸看起来分外的色气，被欺负过头的临也先是不停地咳嗽，接着用湿润的眸子愣愣地看着他，又仿佛没在看他似的，那样恍惚的神情也加重了这份淫靡的气氛。

他伸出双臂，将地上的人儿抱起来，疼爱地搂进了怀中。

[后续为限定内容，暂不放出]


End file.
